


Atop the Ferris Wheel

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Amusement Parks, Banter, Community: hc_bingo, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Motion Sickness, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith was ready to kill Spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atop the Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> For the h/c Bingo prompt "Motion Sickness."

"I didn't know Slayers could get motion sick," Spike declared cheerfully. "I woulda thought your specially enhanced magical healing would have nipped that in the bud, y'know."

"It isn't a slaying-related bodily function," Faith spat back. "Taking down you vamps rarely involves spinning death-traps."

"Sure, unless you happen to chase one through an amusement park," Spike replied, undeterred. "Y'know, have to protect all these delicious little morsels from the big nasty."

Faith spared him a glare before snapping her head back to stare straight ahead. "Shut up."

"And while you're at it, you might want to keep your peepers open, y'know," Spike teased. "Maybe do the job we're actually here to do and all that."

"You do it," Faith replied hotly. "You're the one who has no problems with these things. You keep an eye out for the Procession of The Brethren."

She couldn't see him, but Faith knew from his tone of voice that Spike was smirking. "And what'll you do if I find them? Threaten to puke all over them?"

Faith quickly punched him and then resumed her death grip on the metal bar across her midriff. "I'll be fine once we're on the ground again," she replied. "And then I'll kick your ass too, just for fun."

"And why's that?" Spike asked, his cheerful tone possibly more nauseating than the ride they were on.

"You're enjoying this too much," Faith spat.

"Damn right I am," he replied. "Not often that I get an advantage over one of you gals. I was going to make a few cracks about having you all to myself up on the top of this big spinner, but this is way more fun."

Faith wanted to look at him, to see how much he was joking and how much he was serious, but it would require looking away from the tent pole she had fixed her gaze to, and that didn't seem like such a good idea right at the moment.

"So, what happens if the ride ends before those blighters show up?" Spike reminded her of the job they were supposed to be doing.

"I'll send Dawn back up here with you instead." Faith declared. "Probably a better idea anyway; this thing'll keep her away from the – what did you call them? _Big nasties_?"

"Oh, dinner and a show." Spiked crowed.

Faith just snorted, knowing that he didn't mean it. "Be sure to repeat that around Buffy," she teased. The banter actually seemed to be helping with her motion sickness, somewhat. "I'd love to see her stake you for old time's sake."

Spike was silent for a moment, and without looking Faith couldn't tell if it was because she had prodded a wound that hadn't healed yet, or if he was actually considering facing Blondie's wrath. Finally he spoke again, cheerful as ever. "Nah, wouldn't want to deny you the fun of kicking my ass, now would I?" he asked.

Faith risked letting go of the metal bar again to punch him before once more resuming her death grip. "How much longer until that blissful event?" she growled.

Suddenly the Ferris Wheel jerked to a stop. They dangled about two-thirds of the way up, she would guess, based on the height of the lamp-post.

Spike chuckled. "A bit longer than we expected, looks like," he replied, raising his arms over his head and leaning back nonchalantly.

"Fuck it, I'm climbing down," Faith declared as their car began to swing perilously from the vampire's movements.

Spike laughed again as she began to shimmy out of the restraints. "Great. See you down there, Slayer!"


End file.
